Love and Friendship
by SameenShawJohnReese
Summary: Oneshot. A sequel to "What Are Friends For?" Will Kensi walk down the aisle, or will she be a runaway bride?


**Author's Note: You, all have no earthly idea how long this took me to write. Stupid writer's block and (I've been having some bad headaches lately), so you can blame both. It should have never taken me this long to write this story. Good God. I told myself I'd have it done by December of 2017…yeah that was a lie. And yes, I am aware that my title for this story kinda sucks. But I couldn't think of anything else. I guess you can say, that the "love" represents one guy in Kensi's life, and that the "friendship" represents the other guy in her life.**

 **I still feel like I'm not getting the characters down right. So, without further ado…I will let you all be the judge, the jury, and the executioner.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Callen asked, while slipping into his suit jacket.

Deeks stared at his reflection in the pristine mirror positioned before him. The perfectly pressed elegantly tailored black suit, the cornflower blue silk tie that Kensi insist that he wear for this _"special day"_ , the teal and white rose boutonniere; it was all so beautifully appropriate, given the gorgeous surroundings of the rental beach house they were in.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Deeks answered with a nervous laugh. "but there is a part of me that is afraid." He admitted with a tiny smile on his face.

"You're not the only one who's afraid." Callen told him.

"Callen, buddy, you have nothing to be afraid of because we will still have our bromance weekends." Deeks said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Deeks, you and I have never had a bromance weekend." Callen said, shaking his head at him. "I wasn't talking about me being afraid, I was talking about someone else," he told him.

"Really? We've never had a bromance weekend?" Deeks asked surprise, but he was more shocked over the fact.

Callen nodded his head in agreement, before he said, "That's right."

"Well, maybe we should have a bromance weekend next weekend," Deeks said mirthfully.

"I really don't think your soon - to - be - wife would like that, if we started having bromance weekends," Callen said, shaking his head. "and I really don't want to spend my weekends with you." He told him plainly.

Deeks looked at him for a moment, and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right, Kensi wouldn't like that." Casting one last glance at his reflection in the mirror, Deeks couldn't help but think about what Callen had said earlier. "Who is the other person that is afraid?" he asked somewhat having a feeling who it was.

"Kensi." Callen simply answered.

"That's who I thought." Deeks said, while looking down at the floor. Looking back up at Callen, he asked, "When did she tell you?"

"Last night." Callen replied back.

"…wait she told you last night." Deeks said in a disbelief tone.

"Yeah." Callen simply answered.

Deeks looked at Callen with a worried look on his face. "Does she still want to get married?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes, she still wants to get married." Callen said lying to him, because the truth was he really didn't know if Kensi still _wanted_ to get married today. "I mean she is here, so I think that's a sign that she wants to get married today," he added, hoping it would ease the other man's fear away.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Deeks said, as he walked out of one of the rooms in the beach house rental.

~.~.~

Kensi was anxiously running a hand over her white allover lace v-neck sheath wedding dress when she heard the music begin playing from somewhere outside her door. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to be married, or even that she wasn't ready to walk out of the room she was in the beach house rental and down the aisle; she was _more_ than ready. In fact, if she were honest with herself, she would readily admit that she had been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl.

But, butterflies still flutter in her stomach. Just mere paces outside her door, Kensi could hear the distinct swish of paled turquoise-colored satin as her bridesmaids walked past, headed by her best friend. Everything was just as perfect as she had dream it would be; yet she still couldn't bring herself to make that one step to the hallway outside. All in all, she was afraid. She was not nervous; afraid.

Afraid to see the look on her soon - to - be - husband's face.

Kensi sighed to herself as she ran a hand over her elegantly coiffed hair. Tiny white flowers were braided into her raven locks, which was in a bohemian loose wrap around braid.

As the music grew louder and she became privy to the knocking on her dressing room door, Kensi finally listened to her heart and pushed any and all thoughts out of her head.

A gorgeous smile was playing at her reddened lips as she opened the door to reveal the man to whom she had talked to just the night before; the man who was giving her away.

"You ready?" Callen asked, extending his hand for her to take.

"I've never been more ready in my life." Kensi answered earnestly.

"Wait, I have something to ask you," he said, as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Am I walking you down the aisle today, or am I being your get a way car for today?" Callen asked as he looked into her eyes.

With the most beautiful smile on her face and her eyes sparkling, Kensi answered, "Walking me down the aisle."

And the dressing room door swung shut behind them.

~.~.~

Deeks watched, the most magnificent smile of all on his face, as his soon - to - be - wife came down the sandy aisle. It was almost as if he were in one of his dreams; for he'd had so _many_ dreams that started just like this.

She was the most astonishing human being he had ever laid eyes on. A human being who's beauty he's been stun by from the moment he met her. Her hair dark as night in a bohemian loose wrap around braid, full cherry-pink lips shot him a gorgeous smile, her mixed match eyes seemed to peer straight into his heart. Even when she wore the most simplest of things or when she didn't smile, she still looked astonishing. But with the stunning white of her dress? She was an magnificent angel.

As Callen theatrically wiped an exaggerated - but very real - tear from his eye, he saw Kensi give his hand a tiny squeeze, her comforting, sweet laughter reaching his ears. It was the most satisfying sound; he'd never be able to tell her enough times just how much her laughter made his heart soar when he was feeling down. Kensi had always had that effect on him; she never failed to make him…smile.

Seven paces more and they would be face to face. As she neared, the music seemed to slow its pace, becoming less impassioned, more relaxed; the exact opposite of how both of their hearts felt at the moment.

Five paces more. Deeks tore his gaze from the blushing bride, he took in the sight of their families and their friends sitting patiently in the white chairs, watching with excited and happy expressions written across their faces.

One more pace. As their gazes met from across the alter, he felt his heart skip a beat, and unexpectedly, his breath caught in the back of his throat, as he took in the beautiful sight of his soon - to - be - wife. At the moment he was like a _freakin'_ love-struck teenager; a pathetic, groveling, love-struck teenager who had fallen for the girl the moment he first met her, and now in just a few short moments she would be his and _only_ his.

The distance closed between them, and all was silent…except for a beautiful single whisper.

 _"Hi, Deeks."_

~.~.~

"You look exquisite," Deeks mouthed, taking in her beauty.

Kensi couldn't help it; the slightest blush colored her cheeks at his sincere compliment. "So do you." Oblivious to everyone else around them, they simply gazed into each other's eyes, speaking volumes about _their_ relationship with just a single heartfelt glance. They'd had more than their fair share of obstacles to overcome, and did they ever overcome every obstacles that were thrown their way. With every hardship, their love had grown stronger.

Until, finally, they made it to the altar.

The minister interrupted their thoughts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, and to celebrate the joyous union of Kensi and Martin in marriage," he began. Neither of them were paying attention to him, however. The bride and groom were busy focusing on each other, their eyes speaking volumes, and Kensi barely heard Callen say that he was giving her away.

Then it was time for their vows. They said their vows to each other while the sun was setting and the sky was painted a lovely mixture of pink, orange, and yellow.

The minister smiled at the two, before taking the wedding rings from the ring bearer, one of Deeks' young cousins, and handing them to each other.

As Kensi placed the gold band on Deeks' finger, the minister said, "Let this ring represent your eternal and timeless love for each other."

Deeks went next, placing the ring on his bride's slender finger. They were both hit with the sense of déjà vu, and they smiled when Deeks brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Let this ring represent the beautiful unison of you both in holy matrimony," the minister announced. Turning to Kensi, he asked the final question. "Kensi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Looking at Deeks, she gave him a heart-stopping smile. She nodded. "I do," she said, tears making her voice thick.

The minister spoke again. "Martin, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

His voice thick, he said, "I do."

The minster smiled happily. "Then congratulations. By the power vested in me by the state of California, and before these witnesses, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. Mr. Deeks, you may kiss the bride."

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other. Deeks gently leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. It took all of his restraint not to pull her close and kiss her again.

Then cheers erupted throughout the beach wedding ceremony as the minister exclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Deeks!", and the newlywed couple ran down the sandy walkway that led back inside the beach house rental. At the very end, by the door, Deeks scooped Kensi into his arms and kissed her soundly, smiling against her lips as she eagerly deepened the kiss.

As he carried her across the threshold, only one thought was running through their minds.

They were finally married.

~.~.~

Callen watched as Kensi and Deeks drifted toward the center of the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Kensi was glowing - absolutely glowing - as Deeks took her into his arms, and for Deeks…he couldn't be more thrilled.

"Kensi?"

She turned at the sound of Callen's voice, the hint of a beautiful smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, Callen?" Kensi answered in a question, as everyone was coming on to the dance floor for the next song.

"I just…I wanted to know, if I could have this dance?" Callen asked her, a hint of sadness in his voice, but he still managed to give her a small smile.

"Yes, you may," she said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll go and dance with _the big guy_ now." Deeks said, as he let Callen dance with his wife.

"You're not really, Sam's type," Callen replied back, as he took a hold of Kensi. "and besides, he's dancing with his daughter."

"Well, I guess I'll have to find someone else to dance with." Deeks said, as he wandered off to find someone to dance with.

Kensi laughed as Hetty grabbed a hold of Deeks, and started dancing with him. "Well, I guess my husband found someone to dance with…well actually she found him," she noted, smiling as she gazed over Callen's shoulder at a scene behind him.

Callen couldn't help but laugh, as he looked at the scene behind him. "She really has a hold of him," he said, as he turned his attention back to Kensi.

"Yes, she does." Kensi agreed, as she and Callen danced to the music. She couldn't help but think of how sad Callen's voice was when he asked to dance with her, and how he wiped a tear away from his eye, as he walked her down the aisle. "You seemed a little sad earlier," she said in a whisper.

"It's not like every _single_ day my favorite agent gets married," Callen said, as he gave her a smile. "I'm happy for you, Kens."

"Thank you." And then, with a sweet mouthed _"I love you"_ to her husband, Kensi allowed herself to lean against Callen's broad chest and lose herself in the music that surrounded them. In Callen's arms and under Deeks' loving gaze, she had never felt more love in her life.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Author's Note: Welp, this is it. The end of the line. This is my last NCIS: LA story for (now?) I promise once I think of anymore stories to write…I'll be back. I would like to thank you all for letting me be part of this fandom and community, and I would love to get know a bunch of you! So, if any of you have stories that you want me to read and review let me know, and I will get to them eventually.**

 **If you can, please leave me a review, even _if you haven't before_. Reviews are very nearly our only sense of compensation here on FanFiction, and they really do mean the world to us - to me. Signed or anonymous, short or long, your reviews are priceless to me; they are like the finest treasure, that I love. So thank you, so very much.**


End file.
